


Oh, so terribly distracting

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: M/M, They Are Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Albany is professional to a fault.





	

Oswald Amiens was many things.

Energetic and optimistic, at least most of the time, and kind, whenever he could. He was at heart, and so obviously for anyone who thought to look, a person prone to worrying about anything or anyone. The one thing Albany could not use to describe his annoying Prince was subtle, because when Oswald wanted something, he was about as careful as a charging ram.

Right now, the Prince was pacing around his office, his long brown hair in a complete disarray, as he kept dragging his fingers through them. This was all a terribly distracting sight, Albany had to admit as much, but he was also professional to a fault. No amount of pouting was going to change his mind on this idea, even when Oswald used all of his charms. 

"I don't care if you are a Prince or the Queen herself," he repeated for what felt like at lest a tenth time. "I can't let you go into that district on your own."

"I won't be alone for long," Oswald stated and Albany had to admit he was right, although perhaps not in the same sense as the Prince wanted to be. 

"And what are you going to say when you finally find that half-elf? 'I just was in the neighborhood, it's a total coincidence that you're here'?"

"Well..."

"Allow me to go and find him for you," Albany sighed. "I will try to be as gentle as possible and bring him here, if you want me to. But I can't risk you getting hurt, no matter how noble a cause..."

Oswald smirked.

"The Prince, or just me?" he asked, and Albany regretted allowing the annoying brat to ever see inside his heart.

It certainly made his job a lot more difficult than it used to be.


End file.
